


Two in One

by WhoreHouseFanfics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreHouseFanfics/pseuds/WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Ling x Greed by Molly of WhoreHouseFanfics





	Two in One

Ling was in an unfamiliar bed when he woke up. He just sighed and sat up. He looked around the room and saw it was filled with random objects ranging from gold bars to giant giraffe stuffed animals to pool tables and much more. There were also multiple women laying around him. He got out of the bed and put his jacket back on. He slipped out of the room and house. The sun was shining so brightly down on him he had to shield his eyes. Once he walked off the property he hailed a cab and road back home.  
This was not the first time he woke up in a strange house surrounded by people he had never met. He never could remember how he got where he did. He would go to sleep in his own bed in his apartment and somehow wake up somewhere completely different. It had been happening for about a month now. Tonight he was determined to stay at home.  
He called up his friend Lan Fan and she agreed to come over that night to help him.  
“You want me to do what?”  
“Tie my wrists and ankles to the bed frame so I can’t escape. Then in the morning come back and untie me.”  
“Don’t you think that’s a bit extreme?”  
“I don’t care if it’s extreme! I’m sick and tired of waking up in random places with random people! I need your help with this!”  
Lan Fan hesitated for a moment before letting out a sigh. “Alright… I’ll do it.” She took the rope he held out to her and tied him to the bed once he lied down. She left with a wave and a frown. She hoped he would figure this sleeping problem out soon. She hated seeing him so confused and upset. Soon after she left he fell asleep.  
When he woke up it was the same as always. He was just happy he was wearing all his clothes this time. His wrists hurt from whatever he did in his sleep to get out of the ropes. He walked back home trying to think about how to try to fix his problem tonight.  
This time he fell asleep sitting up. He still had the note he was writing in his hands. He wrote a message to whoever was moving him in his sleep asking who they were, why they were doing this, and to please stop.  
He woke up much closer to home this time but in a still similar place as usual. He was surprised when he got back to his home though. The paper he used had an answer on it. It read “Just called me Greed. I do this because I want all the finer things in life! Money, power, women, sex, and status! And because it’s fun so it won’t be stopping anytime soon”  
Ling crumpled up the paper in anger. He couldn’t believe someone was doing this to him. He couldn’t think of anyone he’d hurt to badly they’d do this to him or even go by such an odd name. He decided to write another note for this night. He wrote back and forth with Greed for a few weeks. They became friends eventually even though their conversations were limited to one a few lines a night.  
One morning Ling came home and quickly ran to read the note. He was confused the first time he read it and had to reread it a few times but still couldn’t believe it. Greed had written that he was inside Ling and could only come out during the night. His desires had changed since talking with Ling. He wanted to help Ling out and spend time with him instead of just thinking of himself. Greed stopped going to such extreme places and would return to Ling’s bed by morning.  
Ling went to his local religious figures looking for a way to get Greed out of him without destroying him or making him go away forever. He looked for a way to move him into a new body. He hoped so they could be separate but together. Greed would come back at night and do his own research. They hoped to find a way soon.


End file.
